


Made To Be Set Apart

by toucanpie



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Backstory, Dark fic, Drabble Sequence, Gen, References to Torture, Thanos is not a good father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toucanpie/pseuds/toucanpie
Summary: No part of Nebula is ever flimsy or unguarded. Thanos saw to that.
Relationships: Gamora & Nebula (Marvel)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 17
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Made To Be Set Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/gifts).



The wind is very cold on the starless planet. Nebula knows it will be harsh on her sister's skin the same way she knows Thanos will not return for them for some days.

Perhaps she is meant to leave Gamora to freeze solid and that is the test. Or perhaps Gamora is meant to kill her and hide beneath her body for warmth. 

Or there is a third, more fitting option. Perhaps their father meant for them both to perish and he will salvage what's left of their carcasses later to make a new, stronger daughter - half green, half blue.

  


* * *

  


Gamora fights her like a machine, each swinging blow furious and precise. Thanos has broken and reset all the fingers on all their hands this week because he is teaching them about pain.

Gamora has power behind her blows that Nebula does not. Nebula cannot neatly channel her anger into strikes the way Gamora does. She cannot close off the space beyond her eyes and just fight. She has a new kneecap, too, and it does not yet bend quite right.

"Come to me, Nebula," Thanos says, when Gamora has bested her yet again. "We will make some more adjustments."

  


* * *

  


He removes her tear ducts and she thanks him for it. There are no more tears of frustration at night after Gamora has spent the day pinning her to the floor in one hundred different ways. No more tears that used to follow slicing open soft sacks of flesh hanging from the ceiling (her father's enemies, those who were not worthy anymore).

Gamora stills bleeds out little clear streaks of emotion down her cheeks sometimes. It is the only way she is weak that Nebula is not. 

One day Nebula will hold her down and lick them off her cheeks.


End file.
